Share The Love
by The Geeky Journalist
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON. After Ezra joins the crew, he tries to get Sabine's attention but fails constantly. Until he catches Sabine and Hera alone together. This leads to a journey of fun! LEMONS IN EVERY CHAPTER.
1. Discoveries, Sabine x Hera

**Warning!: Spoilers for whatever about Star Wars Rebels! If you haven't watched everything up to date, I don't really know why you're reading fanfiction.**

 **A/N: Greetings! I'll start by saying this is not my first fanfic, I'm just using this account for my erotic lemon stories. Now I'm a huge fan of Rebels, and I find myself constantly touching myself when I see Hera and Sabine. Especially at the season one finale with Ahsoka. The art style feels so much smoother and whatever - not sure how to describe it - than Clone Wars. In the depths of my head, I am convinced that Sabine and Hera are lesbian for each other, so I'll be writing lots of that pairing. So if you're not into "gay/lesbian shit" then I suggest you leave. One more thing! This porn story follows the actual storyline for the series. I'll try to get these out once every week or if I'm horny enough maybe twice a week.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Star Wars Rebels, I simply wish to expand onto the series with my dirty thoughts! Still don't understand why everybody puts on disclaimers if the site is called FANfiction...**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Discoveries, Sabine x Hera**

On the planet of Lothal, the ghost crew planted themselves near Ezra's Tower. Kanan, Zeb and Ezra went off to the market to pick up some food, bits and pieces. Sabine and Hera stayed on the ship with Chopper, but had nothing to repair on the beautiful spacecraft. So instead, the two girls relaxed at ease in their quarters.

Meanwhile in the Market...

"Ezra! We don't need any!" Kanan ordered.

"But Kanan, it's just extra food." Ezra whined.

"If you're just gonna waste our credits, then why don't you just get back on the ship." Kanan ordered his soon-to-be padawan.

"Fine!" said Ezra.

Ezra walked off in a pouting manner before he approached his speeder bike and set off back towards the Ghost. Once he set his foot down on the ramp, he felt something oddly strange. Commotion. He ran inside and searched around to find something he'd only seen in his dreams: Sabine in a heated makeout session with Hera. They were in the hallway just outside Sabine's room. Hera had pressed Sabine against the door and raised her so the younger Mandalorian looked down onto her as she kissed the Twi'lek. Sabine wrapped her legs around Hera's waist and gripped her lekku with both hands.

Sabine began to stroke down on Hera's lekku as both women began to blush fiercely. The whole time Ezra peaked at them from around the corner, he had been pitching a hard tent in his pants and was rubbing his bulge intently.

"Mmmmm," Sabine moaned into Hera's mouth. "Let's get in bed already! Who knows how much time we have?" Hera agreed before opening the door and locking it once inside. Ezra tiptoed over to her door to get a good listen before he heard Sabine once again.

"Turn on the sound proof just in case we take long."

Hera responded with a "Yes, Love."

By now, Ezra's face was flushed. Unable to form words. _Was Sabine a lesbian? Or was she Bi? Hopefully Bi, so I'm not trying to win her over for nothing…_ Ezra thought. Just then, an idea popped in his head. Just like he had done before, he would sneak through the vents and view the show from above.

Once Ezra was in the vents, he began to hear their voices as he was closing in on Sabine's room.

"Oh! Fuck, Hera! Stop teasing me!" Sabine whined.

"But then it's no fun…" Hera countered seductively.

Ezra's cock grew larger in his pants as his bulge rubbed against the metal vents while crawling to his destination. He could not risk missing anything. Finally, he was above Sabine's room and was watching the show begin through a gap in the hatch.

Both girls still had their clothes on, but Hera had been straddling Sabine on top, while the Mandalorian girl moaned from below the green Twi'lek. "Hera - UGH! - could you… Get toys… Mmmmm, please!" Sabine moaned harder as Hera began to get aggressive.

"Whatever you wish for." Hera smirked while still straddling the younger teen. She leaned in to Sabine and began to kiss her whilst her hand reached below the bed to pull out a dildo. Not just any dildo - a decorated dildo. Obviously Sabine had been busy.

Once Ezra saw the dildo, he was hooked and committed to getting off to the two. In the tight space he occupied, he ripped every single bit of clothing off to receive the full experience. He began humping the metal flooring of the vent as the bottom of his 8 inch erect cock rubbed against cold metal and the top rubbed against his skin and belly button.

"Mmmmm! Looky, Sabine… Your favorite one…" Hera teased as he held the end of the shiny and sparkly dildo and rubbed the opposite end against the rim of her mouth. "Let's get out of these things, sweetheart. Wouldn't want that armor getting in the way, huh?"

Sabine smiled sweetly and blushed as Hera pulled off her own shirt over her head and removed her head piece for her lakku. Ezra began to blush fiercely from above as he had just seen his first live pair of boobs, instead of digitally.

Hera's breasts were the exact same shade of green as the rest of her skin with a darker shade of green covering her nipple and areola. The areola was about the same size as a thumbnail and slightly perky. They were perfectly round and symmetrical and waiting to be sucked on by Sabine.

"Wow…" Ezra mouthed to himself as he began to grip his own dick and jerk it in determination. "I… Want… Them…" He continued to mouth his thoughts to himself to not be heard.

Sabine disconnected her armor from her tight shirt before removing that from her torso to reveal her perky, beautiful tits surrounded by a light colored areola and erect nipples. Ezra's jaw dropped to see the love of his life stripping in front of him… Or… Below him in front of another woman.

The two women proceeded to remove their pants and flaunt their pussies to each other. Hera's vagina was the same green as usual with the same shade of green from her nipples applied to the inside of her pussy. Above the Twi'lek's vagina was a shaven bush that no longer occupied the area. Sabine's pussy repeated the same pattern with the shading of her skin. Above her vagina was a light patch of hair that remained which had been dyed like the hair on her head to the purple-blue tone.

"Oh Sabine…" Hera addressed her daughter-like figure. "I've always loved your pretty little pussy. It seems to remain as tight as the day I popped your cherry no matter how much I fuck it with this dildo."

Ezra let a small gasp escape his lips as he heard this amazing fact. He was so relieved the green Twi'lek took her virginity as opposed to Kanan - or worse Zeb, heck even Chopper would've been a downer in his life. Hera held the dildo up to Sabine's mouth again as she licked it seductively for a while.

Hera handed Sabine's rubber, decorated dildo to her as he dropped her head in front of Sabine's artistic pussy. Her tongue reached out to flick her clit and tease the Mandalorian even more.

"Hera! Oh FUCK!" Sabine moaned and groaned.

Ezra couldn't believe how Sabine was yelling. It was music to his ears. It was getting harder to hold his breath in the vents, he wanted to scream so much.

"Hera! Please fuck me!" Sabine whined once again. Hera obliged and snatched the rebel dildo from her hands and inserted it into her wet pussy. "Oh baby! FUCK! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Hera sped up the process with her rapid hands, thrusting her right arms in and out.

Ezra continued to masturbate to the lesbian lovers in his small space, loving every bit of this experience. He witnessed Sabine arch her back in pure pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" Sabine screeched at the top of her lungs. The next thing everybody knows, Sabine squirts a stream of her cum right at Hera's face as she backed up to test her distance.

With that, Ezra shot his own load as he ogled Sabine's ability. Who knew she was a squirter?

"Thank you so much..." Sabine thanked her motherly figure; Sabine placed her hand on Hera's cheek as they both smiled lovingly at one another.

Hera patted Sabine's hand, then rubbed her wrist. "Anytime... I'll always be there when you need me to satisfy you." Hera responded.

With that, the girls cleaned themselves up and Ezra cleaned up the vents as silently as he could. Hera placed the rebel-decorated dildo back under Sabine's bed before they both dressed themselves and Hera left Sabine to rest.

"Mmmmmm…" Sabine moaned to herself. "Until next time, Hera… Can't wait to taste her Twi'lek clit again…"

The mandalorian girl sat up from her bed and exited her room after she turned the sound-proof switch off by her door. This was Ezra's chance to snatch Sabine's specialized dildo; Ezra opened the hatch and began to reach out his hand to feel the dildo with the force. It took a while, but the dildo began to move from under the bed and into the air until it was within Ezra's grasp. The troublemaker snatched the dildo, closed the vents, dressed himself quickly and traveled through the vents silently.

Ezra brought the dildo up to his nose before smelling it. The aroma scent from Sabine's pussy filled his nostrils and satisfied part of his goal: have sex with Sabine. 

* * *

**A/N: I planned to make this longer with another sex part, but I changed my mind. Next chapter should be Kanan x Hera.**


	2. Sabine x Chopper & Hera x Kanan

**A/N: I completely forgot to mention Chapter One took place between Droids In Distress (Episode 3) and Fight Flight (Episode 4). This Chapter takes place during episode 4.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Interruptions, Sabine x Chopper & Kanan x Hera**

"Come on." Ezra started talking to himself whilst attempting to use the force on a bowl in the kitchen area. "You can do it, Ezra. You lifted Sabine's dildo through the air. You can do it again."

Chopper made its mocking laugh sound effects.

"You know what, Chopper?" Ezra asked. "Maybe you should've helped me out when Sabine and Hera were doing oral. Could've recorded it and everything! But no, you just had to disappear."

Chopper rambled on in its gibberish droid language. Ezra turned his focus to the bowl again. His hands began to twitch because of how hard he was trying. His mind shifted into a daydream about Sabine stripping for him and feeling him up and down his nude body. Some drool began to drip out of his mouth until Chopper shot the bowl into his stomach.

"Chopper!" Ezra yelled. With that, the annoying droid was off and rolling around the ship like a mouse. "Come back here you scrap of junk!"

The young force wielder chased Chopper until he crossed Sabine's room and noticed her spray painting her walls.

"Oh! Hey, Sabine." Ezra changed his voice into a 'smooth-talking' impression. "I see your painting."

"Nothing gets passed you, kid." Sabine replied without so much as glancing at him.

 _Ugh! I hate it when she calls me 'kid'. If I could prove myself with my cock right now, I would._ Ezra thought to himself.

"You know, if you ever need any inspiration..." Ezra drifted off while staring at her firm, round ass. He reached down and began to rub his penis.

"Then I'll be sure to look elsewhere." Sabine mocked. Chopper zapped Ezra's busy hand on his dick, then raced into his room across from Sabine's.

"Ow! Damnit! Stay outta my room!" Ezra turned to beat Chopper into scrap metal, but turned back briefly to tell Sabine "Be right back!" Leading to the Mandalorian girl rolling her eyes at his actions.

Once Ezra entered his room, Zebs threw a threat at him and Chopper sneaked up behind him to zap both him and Zeb. "Ugh! I'll crush your skull!"

"It was him!" Ezra pointed to Chopper to fled from the scene.

"Don't care!"

"Hey! I saved you from an Imperial officer! In some cases, you could be my slave right now!" Ezra shouted in defense.

"Just get outta here. I need to sleep." Zeb commanded the younger boy.

"No can do." Ezra pounced on his top bunk, before it collapsed onto Zeb.

The two stumbled into the hallway. "It's not my fault!" Ezra defended himself once again.

The commotion in the hallway caught Sabine's attention, so she proceeded to investigate when she noticed Chopper held bolts in its arms. "The bolts from his bed, huh?" The Mandalorian girl strolled into the room the boys shared and caught a whiff of something: sperm. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Ezra... You just can't retrain yourself, can you?" Sabine asked nobody in particular.

Out of nowhere, Chopper rammed itself into Sabine's ass, causing her to fall over. "Hey! Watch it, Chop!" Sabine yelled.

Chopper's hands extended out of his top and it rolled closer to the Mandalorian girl. Chopper reached down at Sabine as she was lifting herself up and fondled her left ass cheek through her pants. Sabine looked back over her shoulder, "Hey! You can't, Chop!" She smacked Chopper's hands away, but he urged it to be so.

The hands moved to her crack. They stroked Sabine's ass crack from top to bottom. "Oh!" Sabine gasped. "That... That's good." Few moans managed to escape her mouth. Chopper releases its playful laughs.

"I don't know, Chopper..." Sabine begins to worry. "You don't even have a penis and your robotic hands aren't enough for me." She looked over her shoulder once again to see Chopper's 'chest' open up to reveal a metallic cock.

"Oh my!" Sabine smiled sinisterly. "You've been hiding this from me?"

Again, more of Chopper's gibberish came out of the machine as the hands from its top began to slide into her asshole through her pants.

"Chopper, please don't rip my clothes."

The droid hands then grabbed Sabine's belt and removed it to slide down her pants just below the bottom of her ass cheeks. Chopper decided to trace the rim of Sabine's virgin asshole. "Don't touch my asshole, please. I don't want anal yet." Sabine whined. Chopper then smacked Sabine's ass over and over again.

"Oh! Fuck! Do your spin on my firm, round ass!" Sabine ordered as she moaned in painful pleasure.

Chopper sufficed and did its signature helicopter spinning move with its hands and top. Sabine screamed at the top of her lungs as her ass reddened.

"SHIT!" Sabine yelled out at the top of her lungs. A worried look spread upon her face and she covered her mouth in fear of being discovered. Chopper then gestured for Sabine to raise her sexy little butt in the air, so Chopper can place its droid cock inside her pussy.

Sabine performed what she was ordered to where she was on her knees, her ass was in the air at Chopper's cock level, but the torso of her body and her head lied on the floor like a ragdoll. Once Sabine was in position, Chopper thrusted his droid dick inside of her pussy as he rolled closer to her ass as much as he could. Turns out, Chopper's robotic penis was like a piston, so it rapidly pushed in and out at the fastest possible speed.

"FUCK! OH MY! SHIT THIS IS GOOD AS FUCK!" Sabine moaned at incredible decibels. At that exact moment, Hera appeared at the doorway crossing her arms.

"Sabine!" Hera spoke up to raise the Mandalorian girl's attention. Sabine cocked her head over her shoulder to see the green Twi'lek standing behind her. Chopper stopped instantly while making an angry argumentative statement.

"Bad Chop!" Hera scolded. "Sabine what were you thinking?"

"Hera! I'm so sorry! I was checking out what Chop did to Ezra's bed, but he knocked me over and began to rape me - well... Until I started to like it..." Sabine pulled up her pants, sat on her butt and hung her head low.

"You are SO lucky I excused the boys from the ship! Otherwise you would've been caught by them!" Hera scolded furthermore.

"I'm sorry... Is it just us on the ship then?" Sabine put on her puppy-dog eyes as she looked upwards at her lesbian lover.

"No." Sabine's heart dropped. "Kanan's here too. He was about to check on you until I went ahead." Hera began to cool down. "And Chop! Go to the cockpit and stay there! If I see you again today, you'll be dismantled for a week! Sabine get up and go about your business."

Sabine did as instructed while looking angrily at the droid who scurried down the halls. "Damn droid..." She thought back to what Ezra and Zeb were doing earlier and came up with an idea to release her stress: paint the boys' room.

* * *

 _With Hera..._

Hera approached Kanan whom was chilling out on the couch in the 'lounge' type room with his eyes staring at the game board. "So," Kanan initiated the conversation. "Sabine was masturbating?"

"Nope. Chopper raped her until she began to like it." Hera explained.

"What?" Kanan went wide-eyed. "How could Chopper rape Sabine?" The Jedi asked.

"Apparently, Chop has a built in penis about 6 inches long." Hera explained furthermore.

"Wow..."

Hera planted herself on the couch next to her main lover. "Seeing that made me kinda horny..."

Kanan smirked. "Oh yeah? So you wanna fuck right here on the couch when you just scolded Sabine not to pleasure herself with a droid?"

"When you put it that way, it makes me sound like a bitch." Hera giggled.

Kanan started to rub his cock through his pants. "I wouldn't mind a quick fuck right now." Hera smirked and dropped her head on Kanan's lap; she rubbed her head across the Jedi's hardening cock while Kanan rubbed Hera's lekku.

Hera moaned at the touch of her sensitive head-tails and licked Kanan's pants while undoing his belt. Kanan helped out by slipping off his pants a bit, leaving the sexy green Twi'lek to the rest. Hera smirked once again at the sight of Kanan's 13 inch cock.

"Mmmm..." Hera moaned while looking eye-to-eye at her lover. "The ways of the force are mysterious indeed. I've always loved your big cock..." Hera gripped Kanan's cock and began to stroke it up and down while licking his balls.

"Uhhh…" Kanan let a moan escape his lips. "You're tongue is always so tingly against my skin." With that said, he began getting aggressive with Hera's lekku, pulling them up to his mouth and sucking on them one at a time. Hera stopped pleasuring Kanan to take off her headpiece and her top, revealing once again her sexy green titties. She took Kanan in her grasp once again and threw in a twisting motion in her jerking while flicking her tongue over the Jedi's dickhole.

Kanan reacted by removing his arm-piece and shirt and slipping off his shoes and pants while Hera continued her handiwork. The Jedi shoved as much of Hera's lekku into his mouth as he could, which made Hera groan. "Ugh! Don't be too aggressive, Love. Sabine might hear us." Kanan nodded.

Hera shoved most of his cock inside of her mouth while swirling her tongue around his penis, bobbing her head up and down repeatedly and twisting her hands. While pleasuring Kanan enough with her mouth, she moved her hands to her pants to remove them, leaving both of them totally naked. Kanan was aching for a boob job.

The Jedi moved Hera's head away to massage her green breasts. "Let me place my rod between these mayluruns." Kanan joked.

Out of nowhere, "Spectre Four to Ghost. Come in." Zeb's voice was heard through the transmission. The two lovers groaned in irritation.

"Speaking of mayluruns..." Hera mentioned. "What is it, Spectre Four?"

"We've run into a bit of a problem..." Zeb said.

"Look, about the mayluruns-" Hera was about to explain until she was rudely interrupted by Ezra.

"Yeah! About that! We found some, but then we lost some-" Ezra rushed through his exposition. It was at that moment Hera and Kanan heard the sound of a TIE Fighter flying by.

"Wait! What am I hearing?" Kanan asked.

"We kinda stole a TIE Fighter..." Ezra finished.

"You what?!" Kanan yelled into the transmission. "Get rid of it!"

"Can we keep it?" Ezra and Zeb whined.

"Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention!" Kanan explained.

"Please?" Zeb asked.

The Jedi sighed in frustration. He was still in the nude along with Hera and just wanted to fuck her tight pussy. "At least tell me you disabled the tracking device!"

The two 'kids' struggled finding which wire did so until Kanan explained how. The Jedi then ordered the two of them to meet at a randevu point before canceling the transmission.

"Get on your back, Love." Kanan told Hera. Hera obliged and lied down on her back on the couch, awaiting Kanan's next move. Kanan sat on top of her and placed his 13 inch dick between the green Twi'lek's sexy green boobies.

He thrusted his hips back and forth as Hera squeezed her boobs together to create a more pleasurable friction. Kanan tried holding back his groans to not disturb Sabine, which he was struggling in. Inside the Jedi's mind, he fantasized about Sabine walking in on them and joining the two of them. Nothing can satisfy Kanan more than two pies waiting to be eaten.

Once Kanan was finished with Hera's boobs, he moved down to her pussy. He teased the green girl by rubbing his tip up and down her clit, which made her hold back moans. He sufficed and rammed his cock deep inside of Hera, making Hera cover her mouth.

"Fuck!" Hera mouthed her words. "Careful!" She whispered.

Kanan ignored his lover and thrusted in and out as fast as he could. Hera began to moan a little bit louder.

"Kanan!" Hera whispered through her teeth. "Do you really want Sabine to hear?"

Kanan threw his head back in immense pleasure and bobbed his hips back and forth as fast as he could. "FUCK!" A loud groan escaped Hera's gaping mouth as she was rammed by a giant Jedi cock. Without looking at the green Twi'lek, Kanan flipped Hera over on her stomach and grabbed her lekku again. He yanked both lekku back towards him as he thrusted into her asshole.

"You're ass has always been magical!" Kanan complimented in an excited yet silent tone of voice. Hera's eyes had been shut in pleasure for several moments, but we she opened them she noticed something at the door - Sabine.

"Sabine!" Hera was shocked and Kanan contracted paralysis. "I can explain!"

"Oh really?" Sabine fired verbally. "So I can't have a little bit of fun with a droid - accidentally - but you can fuck whenever you please?"

"Well it's not my fault Kanan's cock is huge!" Hera argued. Kanan's cock was still buried inside I the green Twi'lek's asshole until she ripped it out and began to dress herself, the Jedi replicated her actions.

"That doesn't matter! The point in all of this mess is you're a hypocrite!" Sabine yelled furiously. With that said, the Mandalorian girl left without allowing another word burst out of anybody's mouth.

"Sorry, Love." Kanan apologized. "I got carried away again. Being raised in the Jedi temple and remaining a virgin until after Order 66 leaves a tough impact on my sex life with you."

Hera cupped his cheek as she planted a firm and passionate kiss on his lips. "It's alright, Love. I'll work things out with Sabine another time."

Eventually Ezra and Zeb appeared after their mission and Sabine, Hera, Chopper and Kanan stayed silent for a while. Seeing Sabine in such a mood, it could be Ezra's chance to woo her into sex.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter Three is going to be longer I hope and it will take place between Episode 4 and Episode 5. I'll take this time to respond to the reviews I've gotten for Chapter One.**

 **darthvader042: Why not Ezra x Hera?  
** **Response: Of course that'll happen! Everybody will fuck everybody! I have big plans for later chapters that will take long to get out cause I'll be masturbating too much.**

 **Ezbine Fan: O crap o crap o crap o crap o crap what is gonna happen to Ezra?  
** **Response: Not sure what you're getting at. Nothing in chapter one was hinting any impact for what Ezra's sexual fate is. Unless I've forgotten what I've written. I'm really not going to check cause I'm lazy. I will say Ezra may or may not lose his virginity to Sabine. There's a chance it could be Hera depending on my mood. Cause you know, it's only fair that Ezra fucks Hera like Sabine so they're even when they fuck each other. I guess.**

 **AhsokaLoverGreen: This seems better than most Rebel Lemons already.  
** **Response: Thanks. I'm pretty horny for this show.  
** **AhsokaLoverGreen: Can Zeb ass-fuck somebody?  
** **Response: Okay.  
** **AhsokaLoverGreen: Can there be rape?  
** **Response: If it fits the story… I guess? I mean this chapter (2) had a bit of rape until Sabine liked it.  
** **AhsokaLoverGreen: Can chapter three be Ezra x Hera?  
** **Response: If I feel that Ezra should fuck her instead of Sabine, sure.  
** **AhsokaLoverGreen: I want more! My vag is too wet!  
** **Response: Good for you! Never had a female say that to me before. Unless you're a trany. Then that's been said to me before.**

 **Deez Nuts: So amazing.  
** **Response: Okay.**

 **SO! Who do you think should take Ezra's virginity next chapter? Sabine or Hera? Or maybe both in a sexy threesome? I'm voting for the threesome, but let me know what you guys want.**


	3. Lovers, Sabine x Ezra

**A/N: So… Here we are again… Together… And the season 2 premiere was fucking amazing! I would've had this chapter out waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay sooner, but I've been busy AND tired.**

 **So here's the thing, last chapter I asked how Ezra should lose his virginity. More votes for a threesome with Hera and Sabine were counted than just Ezra and Sabine. So I started writing that whole scenario, but then I started thinking. Sabine and Hera are supposedly mad at each other, so why would they suddenly forgive each other to please Ezra? So then I started writing it like it was a contest to see who could please Ezra better, and they would still be pissed at each other, but that didn't work out for me. So there's another reason why this was delayed, because I've been rewriting this chapter like crazy! So my final conclusion is Ezra fucking Sabine first and some extra for later.**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I need to put this on again? I mean, people do know what the site is called… Right? Then why do I see every good story with a disclaimer? Whatever. I don't own Star Wars Rebels except for everything I add. Fucking government**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Lovers, Sabine x Ezra**

"Sabine!" Ezra called out through her door.

"Sabine I know you're in there." Ezra announced. "Could you just tell me what this is about? Why the gloomy face today?"

"Just leave me alone, Ezra!" Sabine's muffled voice escaped through the door. At that point, Ezra gave up on being formal about it, so he made his way to the vents and followed the same route as he took before when he caught the lesbians fucking.

"Ugh! It's so cramped in here!" Ezra commented to himself. Eventually, Ezra fell through the hatch leading inside of the mandalorian's room.

"Ezra! What the fuck! Get the fuck out right now!" Sabine screeched from under her covers, still clothed, but her armor scattered across the room.. The artist pointed towards the door with a pouting face upon her. Her eyes were in tears, her brows arched inwards and her bottom lip snuck out under his top lip.

"Sabine," Ezra held his hands out in front of him in some form of defense. "I'm sorry for intruding; I just wanna check what's up, to see if you're okay. But clearly you're a wreck, so-"

"I just wanna be alone!" Sabine interrupted.

"That's fine!" said Ezra. "But will you give me a chance to lighten up the mood?"

Sabine remained silent as she stared endlessly at the upcoming padawan. Her naked hand emerged from underneath her blanket and wiped her eyes as she looked down to avoid eye contact. "Fine… Just watch what you say…" Sabine sat up in her spot and gestured for Ezra to take a seat across from her. Ezra obliged and planted himself firmly beside her.

Sabine reached for her sound proof remote so nobody sneaked into their conversation. "Now, what's going on with you?" Ezra asked as a genuine friend instead of a pervert looking for sex.

Sabine still avoided eye contact and pulled her blanket up her body just below her chin and pulling her legs in towards her body to bury her face through her blanket. "Hera…" Ezra's jaw dropped.

"What about Hera?" asked Ezra.

"S-She…" Sabine spat out, but not enough to finish her sentence before sniffling. "She restricted me from…" Ezra leaned his head forward to listen for any mumbling, but she had just stopped.

"From what, Sabine?"

"From using Chopper for… Masturbation." Sabine confessed.

"What!" Ezra stood erect and furious. "That little shit!"

"Ezra… P-Please. Sit down. Y-You're making me anxious…" Sabine buried her face once again. Ezra hesitated to obey. Not after how Chopper fucked him over. This would make Chopper scrap metal the next time he saw that droid.

'I'm… I'm sorry. Just- Why? I've been trying to get you to notice me, but every time you just give me the cold shoulder! Now I'm hearing you used my greatest enemy as a sex toy?" Ezra flung his hands in the air.

"Ezra. I'm sorry." Sabine wiped her eyes once more as her sniffling formed more and more intense. "If it makes you feel better… I've secretly liked you…"

This made Ezra go wide-eyed. "You-You what?" Sabine nodded in confirmation, but still with an upset puppy-dog expression.

"Since I caught you spying on me and Hera the other day on this very bed…" Sabine revealed. Ezra's face flushed. She knew.

"Y-Y-You… Knew?" Ezra stuttered. It seemed Sabine's depressed mood had died down a lot. She was no longer sniffling, but still had a red face and semi-watery eyes. The mandalorian artist nodded.

"I heard something banging around in the vents and saw your head peak through the hatch." Silence was brought forth to them as Ezra was stunned. "Did you… Like it?"

Ezra nodded. Absolutely dumbfounded.

"Did you like… Me? More than Hera?" Ezra nodded once again as Sabine lowered her covers and leaned in towards Ezra. The closer she got, the more Ezra blushed. Eventually it came to an end, as Sabine planted a deep passionate kiss on Ezra's lips before breaking it. "I'd like my dildo back now." She reached out her hand with her palm facing the ceiling.

"Uh…" At this point Ezra couldn't speak through the throbbing embarrassment he was suffering through. The future padawan reached into his pack to take the painted dildo out and hand to the artist.

"Thank you…" Sabine blushed slightly. She placed the dildo back under her bed with the rest.

"So…" Ezra spoke up after clearing his throat. "Are we…?"

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Are we what?" At this point, Sabine was back to normal conditions and was clear of tears, but still had an ill red tainting her face of sadness and flatterness.

"Are we… A-A… An item?" Ezra stuttered.

"Looks like you're not as confident when you're in a vulnerable position, huh?" Sabine smirked playfully. The mandalorian extended her arm towards Ezra's hair and began to twist her fingers in the dangling strands, making Ezra blush fiercely. "If you want…"

With that said, Sabine lunged herself at the younger boy, pressing her lips against his with intensity. Ezra obliged and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sabine's waist, battle Sabine with his lips. The mandalorian rubbed her tongue against his lips, asking for entry. The padawan noticed and accepted her offer quickly before then battling Sabine with his tongue. Their tongues wrestled in one another's mouths.

Both teens were grinding their bodies against each other, competing for dominance. Sabine won - of course - and pinned Ezra down on her bed.

"Do you want this?" Sabine asked with a worried face.

Ezra nodded.

"There's no taking it back… I mean I gave Hera my virginity, now I'm regretting it." Sabine looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Sabine." Ezra raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "I promise I won't ever regret this moment. I'm happy to be your first _guy_." Sabine still avoided eye contact, but looked at Ezra's chin with a fake smile. "I… I am your first guy… Right?"

Sabine nodded before giggling. "So you're ready?" She asked before Ezra nodded. The mandalorian girl leaned closer to Ezra's face and pecked him on the lips quickly, leaving a blush on both of their faces. Sabine undid Ezra's clothes before removing them all and tossing them on the floor. Ezra offered to take off Sabine's clothes for her, but she smacked his hands away and did it herself. Soon enough, they were both naked next to each other.

Sabine immediately noticed Ezra's rock hard erection and giggled. "Wow… That's… Nice…"

The duo wasted no time, Ezra continued to kiss her passionately and wrapped his arms around her, moving his hands down her back and onto her firm ass. He began to cup her ass in his hands and gently squeezed it.

"Oh Ezra!" Sabine squealed feeling the pressure on her ass. Ezra gently nudged Sabine on her back in the bed and slowly placed himself above her. "Rub it! With your fingers!" He gently began to rub her pussy while licking down to her neck. Sabine let out a small moan.

"Ezra, I want you inside of me. We may not have very much time to do this." Ezra's mouth instantly fell open as he realized she may be right; Ezra stared at Sabine's boobs, for he may not see them again for a while.

"You like?" Sabine said with a smile. Ezra slowly nodded and quickly reach to feel her 34C breasts.

"Wow Sabine, they're amazing." He gently leaned down and gently began to lick the nipple with his tongue. She moaned with pleasure as he continued to lick harder and faster, circling his tongue around the areola of Sabine's perky breasts. Sabine began to shake, when her body suddenly tensed up.

"Oh my!" she gasped. Out of nowhere, Sabine climaxed right on the spot from the touch of her boobs. "Shit! Hera's never been able to do that! What did you do?"

Ezra shrugged. "I guess you like me better."

Ezra smirked at Sabine and began to lower himself down to the mandalorian's vagina.

"Damn it, Ezra! I said I need you inside of me!" Sabine shouted. Ezra ignored her and began licking her pussy, stealing moans from the older teen. "Fucking… MMMM!" Sabine maoned.

She started to shake again. "Ezra, I think I'm cumming!" she shouted as she came into Ezra's mouth. Ezra slowly licked his lips and began to savor the taste in his mouth, not letting it escape.

"Ez, can you please fuck me now? I want your cock in my pussy now." Ezra nodded and gently lined his 8 inch dick up with her pussy. With one thrust of his hips, Ezra pushed his cock into Sabine's folds.

Ezra started to go faster and faster, pounding her pussy. Sabine slowly bit her bottom lip, feeling her muscles clasping onto his rock hard dick as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Ezra started to spaz about, his legs feeling weak.

"I'm gonna cum soon Sabine. Do you want it in or out?" Sabine looked at him with lust and excitement before answering. "In!" she started to yell as she started to cum again. At the moment, Ezra began to cum as well and slowly collapsed on top of Sabine. They both were panting for air.

"Wow, Ez! Not bad for your first time!" Sabine smirked as Ezra planted kisses on her cheek.

"You're not gonna get pregnant, are you?" Ezra asked with a shock of sudden realization.

Sabine giggled. "Nah. I've been on a pill for years. We should be good."

Ezra sighed in relief. "That's good."

Sabine pushed Ezra off of her bed and grabbed her clothes. "Now get out before somebody catches you!"

With that, the two teens dressed themselves and Ezra was kick - or as Sabine would put it: escorted - out of her room. Little did the two teens know, Hera watched Ezra leave from down the hall with a sinister grin attached to her face.

* * *

 **I know it's shorter than the last one, but this is all I can do for now. I've been distracted and rewrote this several times as I've already said. So the next update for this story will each be an updated version of this chapter combined with what I've written for the next chapter or I'll just go ahead and make a new chapter.**

 **Now I might put this story on pause for maybe another week, due to my personal life, but I promise I'll finish the season one porn addition long before season 2 airs again.**


End file.
